Brombeerblüte
|Mentor=Milkfur |Schüler=Schmutzfell |Position1=Heiler |Nachfolger1=Milkfur |Vorgänger1=Schmutzfell |lebend=''Blausterns Prophezeiung, Crookedstar's Promise, Yellowfang's Secret, Tallstar's Revenge'' |verstorben=''Secrets of the Clans, Crookedstar's Promise, The Last Hope}} '''Brombeerblüte' (Original: Brambleberry) ist eine kleine, anmutige schöne, weiße Kätzin mit schwarzen Tupfen und blauen Augen. Auftritte Special Adventure ''Blausterns Prophezeiung :Brombeerblüte tritt nicht im Buch auf, ist allerdings in der Hierarchie der Katzen aufgelistet. Sie wird von Federbart erwähnt, als er über das Borgen von Kräutern spricht. Crookedstar's Promise :Brombeerblüte erscheint zum ersten Mal, als sie Rainflower folgt, die schwache Schmerzen hat, kurz bevor die Geburt ihrer Jungen beginnt. Als ihre Schmerzen schlimmer werden, verkündet Brombeerblüte, dass die Jungen kommen. Shellheart ist geschockt und sagt, dass die Jungen wahrscheinlich nicht warten werden, bis der Sturm vorbei ist, weswegen sie Rainflower dringend an einen sicheren Ort bringen müssen. Shellheart bringt sie in eine Höhle in einem Baumstamm und Brombeerblüte folgt ihr, während sie Rainflower beruhigt. Sie denkt an ihren Mentor, Milkfur, der vor einigen Monden gestorben ist und ihr nicht mehr helfen kann. Sie fragt Shellheart, ob er ihr Kräuter bringen kann und er verschwindet. Als die Schmerzen stärker werden, gibt sie Rainflower einen Stock zwischen die Zähne, auf den sie beißen kann, wenn die Schmerzen zu schlimm werden. Rainflower fragt, ob das alles ist, was sie hat und Brombeerblüte antwortet, dass das alles ist, was Rainflower braucht, da schon die Katzen in uralten Zeiten es geschafft hatten, ohne Kräuter ihre Jungen zur Welt zu bringen. Shellheart kehrt ohne Kräuter zurück und sagt, dass alle weggeschwemmt wurden. Brombeerblüte schließt die Augen und denkt daran, wie lange es gedauert hatte, all die Kräuter zu sammeln, die sie gelagert hatte. Schließlich landet ein Junges auf dem Boden und Brombeerblüte gibt es weiter zu Shellheart. Brombeerblüte hilft Rainflower und ein zweites Junges kommt zur Welt, beide sind Kater. :Als Stormkit sich im Lager umschaut, sieht er Brombeerblüte, die Fallowtail hilft, schlammiges Geröll aus dem Heilerbau zu entfernen. :Kurz bevor sich die beiden Jungen aus dem Lager schleichen wollen, sehen sie, wie Brombeerblüte Huflattich in der Sonne auslegt. Stormkit und Oakkit gehen zu ihr rüber und fragen, woher sie die Kräuter hat und wozu sie gut sind. Brombeerblüte antwortet, dass sie den Huflattich am Wasserfall gepflückt hat. Die Jungen betteln darum, zum Wasserfall mitgenommen zu werden, aber sie sagt ihnen, dass sie erst dorthin dürfen, wenn sie Schüler sind. Als Stormkit sich seinen Kiefer bricht, lässt sie ihn einige Kräuter schlucken und sagt ihm, dass er etwas bei ihr im Heilerbau bleiben muss, damit sein Kiefer heilen kann. Nach einem Mond kann er zurück in die Kinderstube und Brombeerblüte teilt es auch Rainflower mit. Diese fragt, ob sie nicht etwas machen kann, aber Brombeerblüte sagt, dass sie froh sein sollte, dass er spielen und lernen kann, wie man jagt, wie jedes Junges. Dann erzählt sie Stormkit, dass er etwas warten muss, bis er ein Schüler werden kann. Als Rainflower sich entscheidet, ihn in Crookedkit umbenennen zu lassen, versucht Brombeerblüte ihn zu trösten und scherzt herum, dass man sie auch Schluckkraut nennen kann, weil sie Katzen Kräuter schlucken lässt, aber Crookedkit findet es nicht lustig. Seit Rainflower ihr Junges verstoßen hat, kümmert Brombeerblüte sich mütterlich um ihn und versucht immer wieder, ihn aufzumuntern. :Später noch spricht Brombeerblüte mit dem Anführer Jubelstern über den sehr verletzten Crookedjaw. Als der Kater sich ihr gegenüber stellt, wird angedeutet, dass sie über Crookedjaws Bestimmung sprechen. Crookedjaw ist wütend auf Brombeerblüte, weil sie mit ihm nicht darüber gesprochen hat. :Nachdem er den Kampf mit Adderfang um die Sonnenfelsen gewonnen hat, entscheidet sich Schmutzfell, ein Heiler zu werden und wird Brombeerblütes Schüler. :Später erzählt Streifenstern Brombeerblüte, dass er einer Katze namens Mapleshade ein Versprechen gegeben hat, nämlich über alles loyal zu seinem Clan zu bleiben, ohne zu wissen, dass Mapleshade ihm so alle Katzen nehmen konnte, die er liebt. Brombeerblüte versichert ihm, dass Mapleshade nicht diese Art von Kraft hat, sondern dass es ihre Zeit zu sterben gewesen sei. :Im Manga des Buches ist sie die erste, die Streifenstern im SternenClan begrüßt.thumb Yellowfang's Secret :Im Prolog ist sie eine Heilerschülerin, und gratuliert Featherpaw, dass er nun auch ein Heilerschüler ist. Ihr Mentor ist Milkfur (in der Leseprobe ist es Troutfin). :Sie tritt erst viel später wieder auf. Milkfur ist zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits verstorben, und Brombeerblüte ist die neue, volle Heilerin des FlussClans. Sie gratuliert Gelbzahn, dass sie nun auch Heilerschülerin ist, und macht ihr Mut, dass dies die richtige Entscheidung war. :Bei Gelbzahns Heilerzeremonie gratuliert sie ihr und hat einen schönen Traum. Sie sagt, dass ihr SternenClan-Mentor ihr gut den Weg weist. Tallstar's Revenge :Sie ist in der englischen Hierarchie als Heilerin aufgelistet. :Gegen Ende des Buches machen sich Rindengesicht und Talltail auf den Weg zu ihr, um Heilkräuter für Hopkit zu besorgen. Die Heilerin des FlussClans gibt den beiden Katzen Heilkräuter und wünscht Hopkit alles Gute. Jubelstern sagt außerdem, dass es kein Junges verdient zu sterben, egal aus welchem Clan es kommt. Staffel 4 The Last Hope :Sie erscheint Häherfeder im Traum, als dieser zum Mondsee geht. Sie sagt ihm, dass er die Vierte der Auserwählten suchen und die Clans vereinen muss, und dass der SternenClan die lebenden Clans am See nicht mehr sieht. Die Welt der Clans Secrets of the Clans :Brombeerblüte war sehr früh eine Heilerin, die einen sehr raffinierten Weg fand kranken Jungen die Heilkräuter zu verabreichen: Sie versteckte die Kräuter in der Frischbeute. Sie war klug und konnte immer ihren Kopf durchsetzen. Streifenstern würde alles tun, was sie verlangen würde. Bambleberry kommt in der Geschichte ''"Snowfur Speaks: A Sad, Cold Death" vor. Sie verteidigt Blausterns sterbendes Junges, Mosskit, als andere Mitglieder im SternenClan ihre Verachtung dem Jungen gegenüber zeigten, da seine Eltern aus zwei verschieden Clans stammten. Character Art Bramblepaw.byStar.png|Heilerschülerin Sonstiges *Der Zeitpunkt ihres Todes scheint nicht ganz eindeutig zu sein, da sie in Crookedstar's Promise nur ganz am Ende, im Manga, im SternenClan auftaucht, lange nachdem Nebelfuß und Steinfell in den FlussClan kamen. In Secrets of the Clans ist sie allerdings schon im SternenClan, als Blaustern Eichenherz ihre Jungen bei den Sonnenfelsen übergibt. Quellen }} en:Brambleberryfi:Brambleberry Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Kätzin Kategorie:FlussClan Kategorie:Heiler Kategorie:Mentor Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:SternenClan Kategorie:Blausterns Prophezeiung Charaktere Kategorie:Crookedstar's Promise Charaktere Kategorie:Secrets of the Clans Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 4 Charaktere Kategorie:Yellowfang's Secret Charaktere Kategorie:Heilerschüler Kategorie:Tallstar's Revenge Charaktere